


A Suspicious Invitation

by Nisle (Elsin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Nisle
Summary: This is definitely a good idea.
Relationships: Genre-Savvy Companion Being & Oblivious Pre-Teen Hero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Suspicious Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



The Smallest Wyvern: Don’t you think there’s something a bit odd here?  
Alienor: What d’you mean?  
The Smallest Wyvern: You’ve been trying to get in for weeks, and now there’s an open window just where you needed it to be. Are you sure you should trust it?  
Alienor: Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll be fine—besides, I need to get in there.

* * *

* * *

_(Narrator: It was not fine.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, they'll be okay in the end, but this is not a good idea.


End file.
